


"Battle Memes. Send a number"

by Vagevuur



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few small drabbles from a "send a number to my inbox" type of meme. Like, they are REALLY tiny</p><p>The theme was battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A drabble about the first time the muse killed someone

It had been a long and tiring battle, and many soldiers were killed, but still, Yuu felt weird. The smell of blood and smoke filled their nose, but they didn’t notice. All they noticed was the soldier that laid before them, eyes blank and lifeless, killed by the edge of Yuu’s sword.  
They tried not to think about the family the man may have, but there was one thing that just wouldn’t let them go. There had been something in his eyes that reminded the antlered person of themself.  
Stubborn determination.


	2. My muse walks between the corpses after a tremendous battle. A drabble about their feelings.

There was a metallic stench in the air, a smell Yuu had grown accustomed to in the many years that they had lived. The battle had been victorious, and they were slowly making their way back to the camp, passing many corpses, both enemy and ally. Yuu kept their mind blank.  
Somewhere in the back of their head they remembered the man.


	3. A drabble in which my muse is forced to fight against a loved one.

_Why?  
Why did she have to come look for them?  
Why did the gatekeeper allow her to come here?  
No living being may know about this place._  
A single tear slipped from Yuu’s cheek as they turned around to face their friend.  
 _If she dies she can stay here._


End file.
